User blog:BoomTexan/Gun Hall of Fame
THIS IS BIASED, GODONAN, PLEASE DO NOT SAY THAT I AM FEEDING THE PEOPLE THAT WILL READ THIS FALSE INFORMATION, THIS IS BIASED AND SOME MIGHT BE WRONG. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK ('''or pleasure) Most Kills: Makarov The starter weapon of course gets the most kills, right? I mean, ever seen the epic freshie battles in Amend where the winner gets drunk on Pepsi, farts a lot (beanzzz) and has like 30 Makarov magazines in his inventory? I love being the experienced player that ends the winner's life when I snipe him from a hill as he loots a body to get more Pepsi. Most Overpowered: Tie between MK 48, FAL, or Patriot. Patriot because of it's insane DPS and the fact that it spawns with a 100 round mag, MK 48 because of it's medium DPS, OK sniping abilities, and high damage, FAL because it's an all round good gun. Funniest Guns to Battle With: M3 VS Maverick 88. The M3 can do some damage where the Maverick 88 can't, neither of them can snipe, the Maverick 88 looks like the Auto-5, a much better gun, and the Maverick 88 is pump-action. If there are plenty of bloodbags and ammo, the battle can go on for 15 minutes and consist of the M3 guy not rushing and thinking "Why the heck isn't he firing as fast as he could" and the Maverick 88 guy hiding behind a door waiting to die and thinking, "Why the heck isn't he wasting me?" By the end of the battle, both sides will be laughing so hard and will soon ask to team. Best Underdog: Fedorov. The Fedorov is a bad gun, but if used right (like my brother uses it) it can REK PPSH-41s in it's dreams. 3 headshots and dead... NO ONE FREAKIN' THINKS TO SNIPE WITH THE THANG! My brother killed a guy who had M4A1 and G18 with laser and ACOG when he had an Uzi and Fedorov (by sniping with the fedorov and rushing with the uzi. Honorable Mantions for BoomTexan: M1 Garand. Killed a guy who had AN-94 with this... It is surprisingly good at hipfire. Who knew? CBJ-MS. The most hated secondary gun by all the "pros," who scoff at it. It has stood the test of time and (as I say to everyone): It was meant to fulfill many roles, support, assault, defense, sniping, cover fire, and PDW. It can't be good at ONE thing guys, it's good at ALL OF 'EM. Auto-5. An OK shotgun that deserves much more than everyone gives it. M1014 VS Auto-5? Auto-5 wins. M4A1 with flashlight attachement and one drum VS Auto-5? Auto-5 wins. SCAR-L. The in-house spray sniper. Get a lot of ammo, and at medium distances, this is the only spray sniper that can BEAST a M249, the supposed king of spray sniping. I love it, everyone else hates it (and me, when I wreck them). '''MORE TO COME LATER! $OON TO ADD RIFLE$ THAT DE$ERVE A $POT, MORE CATEGORIE$, AND MORE $ECONDARY WEAPON$. Category:Blog posts